Naoto's Mystery
by Nintendoga
Summary: "The only mystery I cannot solve...is why we cannot be together..."


This is dedicated to that one Anon who wanted to be with his Waifu and posted Naoto on /co/ even though that's really /v/ but whatever.

My fingers curved and twisted as I mashed the buttons on my controller, intently focused on the game at hand. What other game besides Persona 4, would have me so immersed into this fictional world.

But of course, I wasn't really focusing on the game. But more so the characters. The real charm of the game. Few games have ever had me spouting emotions over the characters. The wy they've crawled into my heart, is incredible. To say that they were anything less than friends would be an insult to the game. Yu, Youske, Larr-Yukiko. My feelings for them all would forever be unmatched, fictional or not.

But there was one exception.

Her blue locks waved in front of her hair as she rushed through the dungeon. Hands up with a revolver next to her head, she was fierce. She left no mercy for any shadows that were unlucky enough to be in her path.

Naoto. The whisper of her name would cause me to shiver.

There was no doubt about it.

I loved her.

No, It was deeper then that. I didn't look at her as some video game character, I didn't look at her words as dialogue, I looked at her as a person. A woman with a soul. I wanted to be with her. Emotionally and Physically.

Normal procedures began once again within the game. Yu Narukami and Naoto would be the only members on the team. I wasn't really grinding Naoto, I just...wanted to spend time with her.

"ABRBGBGH" A Shadow appeared from the sidelines. I quickly paused the game, making sure Naoto's health was perfect. As always, it was. I tightened my grip on the controller and smirked as I rushed into battle.

Every turn, I would skip Yu and have Naoto do all the fighting. Naoto shot at the enemy multiple times, seeming more upbeat and pumped than usual. The way she shot these enemy, her hand and body moved with grace and fluidity as she shot and dodged each attack.

Something was different...

After 3 turns, I decided to end this battle. I skipped Yu once more, and selected Naoto's persona. However, something odd happened.

There was a new attack option. It was labeled "?" with no SP needed to perform it. I was puzzled. What the hell was this? I've beaten the game numerous times and haven't seen this option ever before. I cautiously selected the option, and it focused on Naoto. Maybe it was a healing power? A buff? Nothing could have prepared me when I pressed X.

"ANON!"

My body froze. She hadn't called out the name of her Persona. She called out..my name...

the camera focused only on Naoto, as she turned towards the TV screen, almost as if she was looking directly at me. What the hell was this?

"I NEED YOU ANON!" She reached her hand out towards me. My mind couldn't process anything that was going on. My entire body shook uncontrollably. I unconsciously stood up and whispered "I'm coming Naoto..." as I walked towards the TV screen. I reached my hand out towards hers. As soon as my finger touched the screen, a flashing light blinded me.

I shielded my eyes, screming in pain. My body felt as if it was being sucked into a vortex. I felt my arms, shift upwards, my body stretch, my spine enlarging. Was I going to die?

I could only cry out in pain, feeling my body and its insides being torn apart. I honestly thought I was going to die, until I felt a soft hand on my shoulder. My eyes shot open, as I turned my head in awe.

Naoto

Her hand laid firmly on my shoulder as I could no longer feel any pain. I...I...

I felt a tear come out of my eye as I whispered "N-Naoto?"

Naoto smiled, perhaps acknowledging that I was confused. Her eyes laid upon mine, before she looked past me.

"It appears we have a job to do Anon."

I turned behind me, seeing a measly grunt of a shadow. Naoto took her hand off my shoulder, and pointed her finger forward.

As if on instinct, I swirled around to face the enemy. My body felt stronger...bigger...more powerful. I took but a glance at myself only to see just how different I had become. I knew with only a thought, that I had become

A Persona.

"Go get him Anon!" I smirked to myself, feeling the energy swelling through my body. I rushed forward to the shadow, and used my hands to crush its body. The shadow flattened under my hands, before disappearing into smoke. The adrenaline surged through me as I turned back to Naoto.

We both looked at each other. Smiling. We needn't to say anything. The look in our eyes told of what I've been wanting to tell her for years, as did hers. We slowly walked towards each other. We stood in front of one another.

"Thank you Anon." Naoto said. My body shook once more, as I begun to feel that vortex feeling within my body again.

We both looked above us, a small portal had appeared. It looked to be my bedroom. My smile turned to a frown. I looked at Naoto, unsure.

Naoto didn't lose her smile once. We both understood what was going to happen. I felt a swelling coming up within my heart, tears about to form within my eyes as she chuckled softly.

"I wish you could stay forever, Anon." She said lowly. "The only mystery I cannot solve is why I can't stop thinking of you." With that her eyes looked sad. I felt my body starting to float up towards the portal.

No.

I struggled with all my might, drifting towards Naoto. She looked up in shock, and gasped when I grabbed her and hugged her. I never wanted to let go.

I could hear her sniffle quietly, as she wiped her tears from her face. I leaned back and held her face up, still hugging her.

"Let's solve it together, my darling detective."

She threw her head back into my shoulder, crying softly as I felt my own tears come down from my face. Her warm body pressed up against mine, her fragrance, her hat falling down to the ground.

I never wanted to let go.

I could feel my soul slipping away as I drifted into darkness.

"AH!"

I shot up in my bed. My face sweating and body shaking uncontrollably. I glanced at the clock. 4:35am.

I looked over at the TV, only to see the silhouette of my body in the reflection. I placed my hands into my head, thinking about my dream.

I felt tears crawling out of my eyes, falling onto my bedsheets. The cruel reality of what would never happen. I quietly sobbed in my own arms, the sounds of the rain lightly tapping my window as my only comfort.

The only mystery I cannot solve...

...is why we cannot be together...

THE END.

Sorry Anon, no Mara in her Bufudyne...

for now...


End file.
